Mensaje de un Heroe
by Road1985J2
Summary: ONESHOT Claire acaba de perder a Nathan y Peter y quiere despedirse de ellos, pero para su sorpresa descubre algo que no esperaba. Posibles spoilers de gran parte de la serie


Su padre le había dicho que no lo hiciera, que tenían que marcharse de la ciudad cuanto antes, pero Claire se lo suplicó; con sus ojos de cachorrillo abandonado, le dijo que sólo serían cinco minutos, pero que tenía que hacerlo, Nathan se había sacrificado por todos ellos y se merecía que lo hicieran.

Finalmente le había terminado por escuchar, Claire sentía que debía ir a su despacho una vez más, para despedirse definitivamente de él.

No tuvieron ninguna dificultad para entrar, todos la recordaban como la hija de Mr. Petrelli, aunque miraron sorprendidos a Bennet, nunca lo habían visto por allí y no parecía del equipo de Nathan. Su despacho estaba oscuro, con las persianas completamente bajadas y ahora parecía un lugar sombrío, como si la misma oficina estuviera triste por su pérdida.

Claire lo recorrió con la mirada. Estaba igual que la última vez que había estado allí, tan sólo un día antes, que sin embargo, parecía ahora tan lejano.

Se volvió hacia la ventana, todavía rota, por la que había saltado sin dudar. Entonces no se había percatado, porque no se había parado a pensar en nada cuando decidió saltar. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que Nathan no la había seguido, no había bajado volando y la había llevado de vuelta, como seguramente su madre estaba esperando que hiciera. No, la había dejado marchar. Tal vez entonces ya había decidido no seguir los planes de su madre.

Mientras pensaba en ello, a Claire le hubiera gustado poder preguntarselo, porque no lo hizo, porque actuó de esa forma. Pero, entonces recordó que ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo, Nathan se había marchado para siempre y apenas había empezado a conocerlo.

Suspiró con pena, porque aunque no había llegado a conocerlo mucho, estaba segura de que era un buen hombre, al menos eso es lo que siempre le repetía Peter, por mucho que ella no había querido creerle.

Mientras su padre vigilaba la puerta, Claire fue hacia el escritorio y se sorprendió al ver el ordenador todavía encendido, como si estuviera esperando que Nathan regresara en cualquier momento para seguir trabajando en él.

Se sentó en el gran sillón de Nathan y miró la pantalla con atención. En ella, destacaban dos ficheros, uno llevaba su nombre y en el otro pudo ver que ponía "Peter".

Sin saber muy bien si realmente debía hacerlo, Claire abrió el que llevaba su nombre, y se sorprendió al ver a Nathan. Se trataba de un video que había dejado para ella.

Al verlo en la pantalla, Claire tuvo ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo, ya no lloraba, no después de todo lo ocurrido durante los últimos meses. Llorar se había convertido en un lujo que Claire ya no podía permitirse.

_"Hola Claire."_ Nathan se mantenía serio y tan sereno como siempre, pero algo había cambiado en él, sus ojos eran diferentes a los que había visto durante su última conversación. Claire vio tristeza en ellos, obviamente Nathan estaba seguro de que no volvería a verla más, pero al mismo tiempo, en ellos había un brillo especial que Claire no fue capaz de reconocer antes.

_"Supongo que al final todo ha terminado bien, la ciudad está a salvo, el mundo no se ha enterado de nada y tu, estás bien. Siento no haber podido decirte esto mucho antes; pero lo cierto es que hasta que no has saltado por esa ventana, no me he dado cuenta de mi gran error."_

Claire se dio cuenta que Nathan estaba sentado en el mismo sillón en el que ahora estaba ella y, de alguna forma que no podía explicar con palabras, sino con una gran paz interior, eso le hacía sentirse más cercana a él.

_"Gracias Claire, porque tu me has abierto los ojos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Tu valor, tu tremenda decisión y tu absoluta convicción en tus ideales, han sido demasiado importantes para mi, como para no ver que iba a cometer el mayor error de mi vida. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado en sacrificar a Peter?_

"_Ya que no me puedo despedir de ti como yo quisiera, quiero que sepas que, aunque he hechos demasiadas estupideces a lo largo de mi vida, tu nunca fuiste una de ellas, nunca podrías haberlo sido, y aunque nuestro reencuentro ha sido demasiado corto y accidentado, me reconforta saber que serás una gran mujer, decidida, inteligente y sobretodo muy valiente. Que nadie te diga lo contrario._

"_Sólo te pido una cosa. Haz caso a Peter, si yo lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo, tal vez las cosas habrían terminado de otra forma, porque desde el principio, siempre me repitió que haberte salvado, había cambiado la historia. Supongo que fue un necio entonces y al menos, ahora tengo la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas. No conozco a nadie mejor que él para guiarte en el futuro_

"_Apenas me queda tiempo para decirte todo lo que quiero que sepas pero hay algo que no puedo irme sin decirte. Te quiero Claire y estoy tremendamente orgulloso de ti, nunca lo olvides._

"_Te quiero Claire, cuídate."_

El video se cortó de repente y la imagen de Nathan desapareció de la pantalla. Claire se dio cuenta que había empezado a llorar, pero no recordaba cuando exactamente.

"Yo también te quiero." Dijo en voz tan baja que ni siquiera su padre le escuchó hablar.

Se quedó mirando la pantalla, los ojos fijos en el otro archivo. Supuso que se trataría de un video para Peter, Nathan debía de estar convencido de que su hermano sobreviviría.

Claire había visto a Peter hacer cosas sorprendentes y con las que nunca hubiera soñado y ya había vuelto a la vida una vez delante de ella, pero sobrevivir a una explosión nuclear, era imposible que quedara nada con lo que pudiera regenerarse.

Sólo pensar en ello, le entristecía, si hubiera sido capaz de dispararle, si hubiera hecho lo que él le había pedido. Nathan tenía razón, si le hubiera hecho caso a Peter, cuando le dijo que la única forma de detenerle era matarlo, Nathan y él estarían vivos ahora.

Claire estaba segura de que no volvería a verlos a ninguno de los dos nunca más y que con la muerte de Peter, había perdido a una de las personas más importantes de su vida y quien más le había ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio durante los últimos meses, junto con su padre.

"¿Crees que debería verlo?" Claire levantó la vista del ordenador y esperó la respuesta de su padre. "Tal vez deba verlo alguien más cercano a él que yo."

Bennet la miró. "¿Su madre por ejemplo?" Claire prefirió no pensar en esa mujer, todo el mal que había sucedido y la muerte de sus dos hijos, había sido sólo culpa suya. "Porque su novia, murió hace un tiempo y a parte de Nathan, sólo le quedaba su madre. Y tu." Claire lo miró totalmente sorprendida, ni siquiera había llegado a saber que Peter tuviera novia, o que hubiera muerto, realmente apenas sabía nada de él. "Peter te quería mucho y no veo quien mejor que tu para ver un video dirigido a él."

Claire no dijo nada, miró un momento la pantalla en silencio y al final, supo que su padre tenía razón y se decidió a abrir el fichero y ver el video.

De nuevo, apareció Nathan, sentado en el mismo sillón, debía de haber grabado los dos videos seguidos.

_"Hola Pete. Sinceramente, espero tener razón y que seas tu quien este viendo esto, porque se que saldrás de esta, tu eres un superviviente y aunque no te lo creas, tu siempre has sido el fuerte de los dos. Siempre he creído que si algo no parecía posible, tu podías conseguirlo. Pero imagino que no te lo he dicho nunca. Lo siento, no debí comportarme así contigo."_

Claire apartó un momento la mirada del ordenador, porque se sentía incómoda al oír aquello, se trataba de un mensaje privado, de unos sentimientos que no tenía ningún derecho de escuchar. Pero si no lo hacía ella, quien lo haría, ¿su abuela? no creía que Peter hubiera querido que pasara de esa forma, como le acababa de decir su padre, si alguien debía recordar esas palabras, esa era ella.

_"Ahora que todo está a punto de acabar me doy cuenta, que no he sido el mejor el hermano, que no te he apoyado lo suficiente nunca y tengo que reconocer que siempre he estado tratando de que siguieras un camino parecido al mío, o como el de papá, sin pararme a pensar que se trataba de tu vida, de tu futuro y que debías hacer lo que a ti te hiciera realmente feliz, porque tu eres diferente, una persona maravillosa que merecía seguir su propio destino._

"_Ahora lo veo todo claro. Por eso te digo Peter, que te olvides de lo que siempre te decía papá, nunca has sido un fracaso, yo nunca lo creí aunque posiblemente no te lo demostrara demasiado y no tienes que avergonzarte de nada, no hay nadie en el mundo que tenga el derecho de decirte eso y mucho menos él._

"_Escucha bien lo que te digo ahora hermanito, sigue luchando igual que lo has hecho hasta ahora, no dejes que nadie te quite tu ilusión, ni tus ganas de vivir, hazlo por los dos y se feliz. No dejes que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño de nuevo, por mucho que se trate de mamá o de cualquier otra persona, porque no he conocido muchas personas como tu en toda vida._

_Tu eres especial Peter, se que eres alguien muy especial y por ser como eres te querré siempre. _

"_Sólo te pido una cosa antes de terminar, cuida de Claire, es fuerte, lo se, pero creo que en el fondo es una persona frágil y necesita el consejo de alguien como tu, alguien que sepa que es lo mejor para ella. Se que a tu lado estará bien._

"_Siempre estaré contigo Peter. Siempre te querré."_

Al terminar el video, Claire cerró el ordenador, se levantó del sillón y fue hacia su padre. Sin decir nada, se abrazó a él con fuerza y se quedó unos segundos así, sintiéndose segura entre sus brazos, agradecida de poder tenerlo a su lado y de poder decirle entonces lo que sentía por el, sabiendo que todo lo que había hecho durante toda su vida, sólo había sido por protegerla de quienes quería hacerle daño.

"Te quiero papá." Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que su padre la miraba sonriendo. "Podemos irnos."

Un momento antes de dejar el despachó, Claire miró hacia la mesa y se fijó en una foto que había sobre ella. En ella vio a Peter y a Nathan sonriendo, reflejando un recuerdo de una vida que ya no existía y que ella nunca llegaría a conocer de verdad. Retrocediendo hacia allí, la cogió y se la llevo consigo, dejando por fin atrás la oficina.


End file.
